The present invention relates to seals and more particularly to oil seal assemblies for compressors.
Compressors typically have at least a primary seal and a secondary seal to isolate process gas from the ambient environment. The primary seal is often a radial face seal between the process gas chamber and a high pressure oil chamber, the oil being effective to isolate the process gas from reaching atmosphere. The secondary seal is typically a circumferential seal disposed about the compressor shaft (or runner on a shaft) that seals between the oil chamber and atmosphere or air.